Get ready to fight to protect
by Shiro yuki z
Summary: Akatsuki didn t know how it turn out like this, but one thing he was sure of was that he didn t want to change it. omc/thatch
1. Chapter 0

Standing aginst the railing of moby dick Akatsuki frow up at the blue sky. He could`nt shacke of the feeling of dreat coming over him. When was the last time he felt this much dreat? Most lickly the evning Thatch got stabt in the back by Teach, that traitor. If Akatsuki hadent come lokking for thatch because of the feling of dreat became to mucht that evning thatch would have died on the floor soaked in his own blood. He still had nightmares of thatch lifeless body on the floor and that he was to late to stop the bleading in time having Thatch die in his arms.

"What wrong? Yoi" came a voice from behind Akatsuki, making him tens in respons to the sudden voice before relaxing again. Looking over his shoulder to see Marco there whith his wings out keeping him alof in the air, a bord look on his face. but if you look close, you coulde see a sharpnes and the worry in his eyes that not many outside of the crew have seen.

Letting a soft sound leave his throat akatsuki look back up at the sky again looking for the right words to use that didn`t make him souns as paranoid as he was, before he decide he didn`t give a shit how he sound. He was in his good right to be paranoid over all this.

"It`s the sky. It`s to peacfully for what is to come" He let his worry seep into his voice, seing Marco steping foot on the realing before jumping down on the deck and turnt to look at him. Lifting a eyebrow proping him to keep going "It`s gives me a bad feeling, like the calm before the storm" or orkan he thought silenly, taking ind his sorroundings and the people running around with wepons of all kinds, getting them ready for battle there was too come. a battle of life and death.

His dad and uncel woulde be furius at him when they fundt out what he was planing to do to make sure that thiers side came out safe and sound. Giving a bitter smile at the thought. They woulde most likely do anything too stop him, his aunt woulde lickly help them with her powers. Just thinking of it made him break out in cold sweat. Remebering the last time his aunt help them stop him from doing somthing dangerus. People still wonder why he never look at a mirro, he even got Thatch to trowe out all of the mirros in thiers room. Thatch still did`t know why, but as long as he got Akatsuki to help style his hair he didn`t see the problem.

"How Big of a storm are we talking about? And how strong?yoi" ask Marco breaking him out of his thought and forcus on him again. a frow having appered on his face most likely thinking what it coulde mean for them in the long run. he had long since lernt to lisent to Akatsuki when he have a bad felling of thing. It`s was after all that what saved thatch life to begin with and helpning them out of many other stiky situations.

"Big" was the only answer he got but it was enougth for him. Marco begane to worry for theirs wellbieng, just what was in for them in the up coming battel? if their plan actully woulde be a succes and if they need to think it over again to make back up plans if they don`t succes.

"Don`t worry I wont let it happendt IF thing go to shit I have a plan to make it work" whisper akatsuki softly as if reading his thought, making Marco forkus and lift a eyebrow in quation.

"oh and what is the plan yoi?" He didn`t get a answer. Akatsuki just sendt him a soft smile and a pained look. Growing concernt by the seigt he was ready to ask again but got beated to it.

"I wont let what almost happendt to me happen to you marco, your my bedst friend and I won`t let you feel that kind pain" said Akatsuki making a grimace remembering thatch bloody body and not knowing if he make it.

"why do you make it`s sound as if you will do somthing stupid? What about thatch, does he know yoi?" Marco ask getteting a fordooming feling in his gut when Akatsuki didn`t answer right away only humming a soft sound.

"I know you all will look after him when I can`t" having said Akatsuki walk over too were he could see Thatch looking at them with worry writer all over his face. Seing Akatsuki walking over to him Thatch sendt him a loving smile, but the worry didn`t leave his face completly. Warping his arms around and pulling Akatsuki closer to himself when he got close enouge and giving him a kiss before leading him away speak about one ting or the other.

Standing alone Marco coulde only give a small bitter sweet smile at the sigt of them together. After what happendt to them he was happy they still heve each other but coulden`t shacke of the worry after having heard what akatsuki would most lickly do somthing if thing didn`t go in theirs fervor, somthing stupid.

Turning Marco begane seaching for pops, seing him sitting in his chair looking over at him with concernt. Giving a sigt he walk over to pops, to tell him of Akatsukis feeling of the battel, and his cryptik back up plan.

He coulden`t stop the clenging of his fist and the pain in his heart.

Hold on Ace, were are coming for you

* * *

Athur note

alright I have hade this idear in like forever but never gotten myself to begin wriding because I get disapointed in my slef when I don`t think I give the story skills it`s deserve. But I will try my bedst to make it alright.

So akatsuki is my oc and one of the ting I hade a hard time deciding was who to par him with just because. but at last I decidet its shoulde be thatch because he need some love and there is not that many stories with him together with sombody, esept Izo. Don`t get me wrong I like Izo but I like unusual parring because they are more fun, like sanji/luffy or Marco/shanks there really need to be make more of those I think there only tre or four storys with Marco/shanks and that just not enouge I meen reall...

Oh shit I begane to ramble did`t I? Sorry! Alright back on track

I got a fun idear to who akatsuki dad soulde be and how the whitebear pirate will meet him but it be a secret for now. Maybe you can find it out on you own I did give a hint.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Watching the sea life surrounding the ship, Akastuki couldn't help the amusement he felt as he watch a stream of different of fish bump against the coating surrounding the moby dick. Having travel to sabaody to have their ships coated to make the journey under water before setting course at marineford. Hopping to take the marines by surprise at their home base, even if they were espekted from the beginning.

A whale swam by beside them, not taking great notice of the four ships sailing to it's left. But it make sense, in the weird kind of way that the new world had to offer when thinking over it. A smile begin to make it into existence across his face as he watch it swim away into the water horizont. If you look away from where they were going, it really was ironic the way they travel when you thought of it.

"What your thinking about that got you smiling like that?" A voice beside him interupted his thought. blinking, he felt an arm move around his shoulders, drawing him closer to a hard chest. Looking up he come face to face with Thatch. Feeling his cheeks heat up at the sudden surprise of being so close. Avenging his eye he saw the others there were around them looking over at the sudden question, some of them even look surprise to see him smile, havingt seen it before. Smile disappearing he look down, never been one for being the center of attention with how his choldhood was. Being surrounded by only tre people for most of his life until he set out to sea, didn't give him the capacity need to be with to many people at a time. It had worried a lot of the crew when he first got there, with him keeping to himself the first couple of month it took to get semi comfortable to so many people at ones, it been Thatch that help him get use to is, with how he always dragged him around from place to place and make him help him make food to the others on moby dick. Sometimes it become to much and he needet some time for himself, Marco was the one to offer up his room while he did his paperwork so that he could get some quiet. Thinking back, that was one of the things his aunt had been worry of when he set sail on his own, trying to talk his dad into making him stay at home with them. Thanks god it didn't turn out like she wanted. He understood why it had to be like that for most of his life. Knowing they were trying to protect him, but it didn't mean there weren't concekvenses. One of them being he got uneasy in situation with to many people.

Like the situation he was in now.

Beginning to feel the uneasy riset up, he shot Thatch a not so happy look for getting him in this situation, having Thatch rub the back of his head with his free hand, gives a sheptic smile in returne.

Giving a silent sigt he gave up. he couldn't stay mad at him for long, not that he would tell him that, let him think he was still mad. It's was more fun like that in the long run, when he tried to make up for it with his favorit food.

Crossing his arms he look back the others, them being the commanders with the exception of some for now.

Trying to ignore the feeling of unease, knowing they want the answer to. Idiots to curius for theirs own good "Am I really the only one that think it's ironic when you think about it? We are on a ship that look like whale, together with tre other ships that look like whales, sailing under the water." Watching the surpris reaktion from all others as They look at the other ships. Lifting an eyebrow at that. What do you know, he was the only one having thougth of it. Colour him surprist. Before thinking back making his eye twitch "Also, You all seen me smile before so don't give that surprise reaktion when I do." Haruta, that been one of the people close by bust out lauthing at that.

Feeling lightly hurt being laught at, he quickly masked it to a neutral lok before anyone could notice it. Sure he knew that he didn't show emotion like most people, but that didn't mean he didn't have any, showing them from time to time. He even gotten better at it since getting together with Thatch tre years ago.

"Haruta don't laught at him." Jozu lecthur, having spottede the flash of hurt on akatsuki's face before he could mask it, being use to look for small details in a person esperion to get better read on them. It's didn't look like the other saw it thought, but he got the feeling that Marco and Thatch had seen it, going by the look they sent Akatsuki, the later of the two drawing him closer to his body as if trying to shield him.

"Hahahah.. Sorry haha... But you got to agree that you don't smile that often around us." Haruta point out. Looking over grinning at Akatsuki, not sounding all that bothed about it. Even if he didn't know a lot of thing of Akatsuki and his past, he understod that it was just how he was, and didn't want him to chance.

Frowing lightly, Akatsuki push his lips together in thought. "That's not true, I smile more than that, just ask Thatch or Marco." Haruta waved his answer away as if air.

"Dosen't count! Thatch becouse obvious reason, and Marco becouse his your bedst friend. It's a rule that you need to smile at them more that us." Haruta proclaim having a prout look on is face as he gave his answer. Feeling the sligt shacking from the arm on his shoulder, Akatsuki look up at Thatch that was try to hold in his mirth, not doing a good job at it. Hearing laught from some of the others trying to do the same but gave up, ending up laugthing together with Haruta. Looking at one of the only people not laugthing he silently pleadet to make him stop them. Lifting an eyebrow Marco rools his eyes at his plead, but he coulden't hidde his amusment at the situation.

"I wonder if pops ever thougth of it before." Rakuyo wonder having gotten his laugth under control.

"What, that I aparently smile?" His sarkasme resultated in more sniggers. Making his eye twitch.

"No, but he has thougt of that." Eyes widning, his mouth opent but no word came out, closing it he gave up, not even trying to feel upset any more. Nodding for Rakuyo to keep going making him continue "No, what I meant was the ship."

Akatsuki shrug "Most likely has. I meen there got to be a resaon to why he want the ship to look like this." Moving his arm to gesture at the ship to mark his point. Getting another round of laugth before they got interupted.

"You can all can wonder about that later. We be at marineford bay soon." Curiel informet, coming over to them. Not taking his focus of the logpost in his hand. Sobering the mood down

"Spoil sport." Came a quiet mutter close to his ear making Curiel shot the person a glance. Thatch gave wink back in reaturm, resultatin in Curiel giving a suffering huf at the lost couse.

"How soon to we get there?" Vista ask, rubing the end of his mustach betwen two fingers

"Eleven minuts." Puting the logpost away in one of his pockeds.

"Our allice?" Nemur ask having hear nothing from them the past hour.

"The marine should be abel to spot them soon. It won't take them long to wonder why we arn't there at the front line with them" Atoms answer, having been in control of the den den mushi's. keeping in contakt with the other ships up to a moment ago.

Feeling the air become heavy with tension, Akatsuki crosses his arm, letning his finger drum agaist them in trying to hide how nervous he was. He had been in a lots of battles over the years, and learn how to fight from his dad and uncle before developing is own figthing style to better match his devil fruit power. That didn't mean he was ready to a war. To make it worse the ods wern't on thiers side. He had played with the ideer of asking dad, uncle and aunt to help them behind the scene, but then he needed to at least tell Whitebear about them. With could creat another problem in the proces if it were to ever get out, and they didn't need that right now making him discard the ideer pretty quickly.

"Even if we have the element of surprise cuz of the way we'er coming with also having all of our allice help us, the ods still isn't that much better for us. We are coming to theirs home base that we only have second hand information of. They know were coming, so they have had more that enough time to preper for us meaning we'er going in blindly into a war!" Feeling the arm around his shoulder tighten, Akatsuki leant his body more in to Thatch's taking in the warm and comfort he could get before continue. "Plus. They have all of the warlords with them, not counting Jimbie and Crocodile as they are in impele dawn right now, and we don't know how many admirals will be there. I figur Sengoku will be there, Garp to, maybe Tsuru, I'm not so sure as of her."

Keeping an eye on theirs eksperion Akatsuki let the info seep in. Some look trubled while other look that more deteminted to save Ace. What worry him though, was Marco having clost of leting no emotion escape his facade to give away his thought.

"Marco?" Gaining his attention he coulden't stop the chill running down his spine.

Marco sigt "I know, but it's the best bet we have right now to get Ace back." Marco said before glaring at Akatsuki "If you knew the ods and don't like them you didn't have come." The tone he use make Thatch remove his arm from Akatsuki shoulder, steping betwen them frowing lightly.

"No need to get you feathers rufled Marco. He's not say that we should turn around and abandon Ace cause of the danger, just what we are up against. Besite, do you think Akatsuki of all people would do that? Hell, he the one person here that understand how you feel best right now!" Thatch pointed out, making Marco look down in guilt, knowing exactly what thatch was talking about.

"Thatch, it's alright. Marco just worry about all of this and Ace." Akatsuki assure laying a hand on Thatch arm as he move to stand besidde him before looking up "besidde we don't have time right now to argue."

Looking up a big smile blosomt on Thatch face watching the surface get closer, turning to were Izo was standing in excitement. "Ready to make one hell of an entrace?!" His enthusiasme making Izo grine.

"Of couse, that the only way to do it." He lift his gun in a stand to shot to prove the point.

"Your two are way to happy for this." Jozu mutterd in the background. Thatch lay his hand over his heart in morking offend, smile never leaving.

"Shhh Jozu, you just ned to silently stand there, looking pretty and intimadating!" Smile getting bigger, he look at Jozu with a sudden mischif. "Maybe you should use your devil fruit power, it will give more of a effect to it all." Stopping for a moment thinking, he spund around to face Marco again. "You should to! Who woulden't be imprest by a flaming blue turkey?!" That comment make marco's eye twicht dangerusly.

"Thatch" He growl warnelig

Laugthing Thatch rise his hand in a peach offering. "Kidding! Just kidding." Seeing his job to lift the mood was done he turn to face the front of the ship, taking Akatsuki hand ind his in the proces.

Giving a sigt at Thatch behevior, Marco look at Akatsuki gaining his attention "I'm sorry. Thatch's right, I shouldn't have said that to you." Hearing the sincere in his voice Akatsuki gave him a nod, showing him that he understode. Making Marco relax his form not knowing it been tense to begin with.

"Get ready! We are breaking surface in five!"

Shifting his weight so stand steady, he gave Thatch hand a squeeze just as the ship broke the surface, flying over the water it began lean a little over making the ships figurhead hit the water first giving a sharp stop making him almost lose his balance, needing to take a step feavor to keep it. Standing up strigt when hearing the bubble coat pop he look around.

They were in the middel of the bay surroundet by thousands of marines ready to fight, up ahead was the pladform that Ace was on chained to. Staring down at them in shock. Beside him stod Sengoku whatching them with a cold look.

He didn't turn when he hear the other ships came up keeping his eye locked ahead looking for the bigest treats to them.

"Look like you got your epic entrace" mumled King dew to Thatch whatching the shock of the marine.

"Look! It's the first commander of Whitebear, Marco!" One of the marine shout having gotten over his shock.

"And all the 15 commanders are here also!" Thatch pulled a face at the intredution the rest of them got.

"Stupid chicken, Why he's the only one getting his name said?" Thatch pout, already planing a prank to get back at him, getting a glare from said stupid chicken. Before any one could give him an answer or tell him to shut up a clang sound thought the air silecing them all.

Whitebear walk up the stairs with his biston in hand, leting it touch the ground for every step he took. steping foot on the figur head he he stod tall before the marine. Whitebear smirk at the seigt of the people before him, sengoku really didn't go into this Half assed.

Slaming te end of his biston he look at Sengoku. "I take my beloved son is still doing well!" He bellowed.

"POPS!"

Grining Whitebear lift his arms abovet his head taking hold of the air, he then crossed them over his chest to then slam them to each side of him. Air cracing. The water begane moving as the ground shack, creating a wave on each side of the bay that rose higher and higher as they disappeared into the distance.

Huffing Akatsuki rolls his eye. "Your all and you entrace." Having heard him, Thatch sniggert softly. Elbowing him lightly in the gut to make him stop they both focus up at the pladform in time to see Ace begin to speak.

"Pops, everyone. I brogh this on my self. SO WHY CAN'T YOU ABANDON ME TO MY FATE?!" ACE yells he couldt get way they would come for him risking their life for a devils son. Many would be more that happy to see him death, he knew. he had spen most of his childhode asking people what they would do if gol d Roger had a son.

"No Ace it my fool. I should't have sendt you on that mission."

"Wha..! But you didn't send m-." Whitebear stopt him mid sentence, speaking. "But I did. Right Marco?"

Smirking Marco nodds. "You did yoi"

Rumblin start to sound thogth out marineford shacking the ground. The whitebear pirats all have a smug look, as the marine look whidly for the sound. One of them spoting the water on one side rising dangerus high, heading toward them. Opening his mouth in shocke.

"TSUNAMI!"

"THERE ONE ON THE OTHER SIDE TO!"

Hearing the marine panic at the up and coming waves. Thatch laught madly nugging Akatsuki with his elbow, grinning. "See epic entres get epic reaktion." A elbow got push into his side "Tsuki-chan don't be mean." Thatch tone was dangerus close to a whine. Eye twichin at the nickname he choose to ignored the comment. His focus up on were he seen Aokiji disapper to, being one of the bigest dangers he was keeping a eye on him together with the two other admirals there was sitting under the pladform.

"ICE AGE!" Shouting Aokiji froze the tsunamis in ther trake. To there after creat four ice spears sending them at Whitebear. Punchin the air, Whitebear destroyd the spears and Aokiji that had turn himself to ice. Aokiji feel from the sky, but nothing was that easy, when hitting the bay water his ice reaformin him. Putting hand on the surface he froze it soligt having their ships now stuk in the ice.

Looking at Thatch with a lifted eyebrow having a flat look on his face, watching him watch the now frozen bay. "And you said?"

Getting over his momenterly specklessnes Thatch look at him from the corner of his eyes, quikly aventging them to looking for a divegiong. "Oh look! The fight already started, better not make them wait." He was right, you could hear of people runing, shouting, sound of guns and steal metting steal.

Having fund a sygseful divegion. Thatch moves his hands to his waistband pulling his swords out of their sheath. Taking a step forward he stops, turning back, he bent down giving Akatsuki a kiss. Taking by surprise at the sudden kiss, it took Akatsuki a moment to proces it. When he did he leant into the kiss if only for a brife moment before steping back. Feeling the heat spreading on his cheeks no doubt turning them the same corlor as his eyes.

Thatch gave him a soft look before turning to walk over to the edge, talking over his shoulder. "Be carful alright. And look after pops with Marco and Jozu will you?" Snorting at the implakation that Whitebear nedet a baysitter. Akatsuki chose not to answer the `be carefull' part, knowing that if the sitation call for it he would do somthing to prevent it, even if it had it's risk. That was what war inteiled, and he refuse to lie, if there were one thing he wasen't it was a lier. So he focus insted on the later. "Whitebear dosen't ned babysitters." Laugthing Thatch jump over the edge of moby dick to the battel below.

Watching the empty air now he could feel his heart arce, knowing the chance for one of them getting hurt or worse was big. But he tried not to think of what could happendt, not wanting to go down that road.

Leting out a breath he pull his hood up hidding his white hair so not to stand out to much. Turning he headet over to the stairs to the figurhead.

"Please be save." He whispert, seting foot on the last step in time to see a green beam of light headet towards Whitebear destroing all in it's way, making both Marins and pirats skrable out of it's way.

"What the fuck hawkeye!" Why the hell was he making a move so soon? Having his body moving on instinkt, he lift his arm towards Whitebear, ready to move him only for a hand to take hold around his wrist pulling it down. Looking at the hand holding him for a second he look at the person attrated to it, frowing when he saw who it was.

"Why you stop me?" Marco was the last person he thougth would stop him from helping Whitebear.

"It's Fine. Jozu handling the situation and are having it under control for now. besidde it's was you that said you had a plan if thing go to shit, so you need to keep your cards close to if the time comes yoi." Marco whispert, keeping his voice low so that they were the only ones hearing it. Thinking over what he said he losent his mucels, to any other they think that he relaxe, but Marco knew better knowing Akatsuki was at his most dangerus like this. Meaning he ned to step with cuation for now.

"You know of it." He didn't make it as a quation. Humming, Marco shook his head.

"Not really, but I have a theori to what it is." Noding at that he let it go for now. Knowing he could trust Marco to keep it to himself with the exceptione of Whitebear. Dosent mean he like it, not this way at least, he had wanted to tell them himself, just not knowing how.

Feling fast moment with his opsavation haki from one of the people he keep an eye on, he pulled free of Marco grip grinning at him.

"I think it's you turn to shine then."

Snorting at the bad pun, Marco let his arms go up in flammes taking of into the sky. Flying in time to blok of the light beams from hiting Whitebear with his body, to there after cheas after Kizaru engeating in battle.

Walking over to Whitebear, as Marco had control of the situation, having kick kizaru into a building, he sat down to his left side. Taking out his knife from it's sheat at his pantes. He bent his knee, laying his arm on it so he could let the knife hang from his fingers.

"Not going to join the fun?" Tilting his head at Whithebear question he spin the knife to get a better grip on it.

"Narh, Marco said no. Need to keep the cards close to when the sutuation called for it. But you knew that already." He drawl never taking his eye of the fights happing. Whitebear laught his signatur laught but didn't say anything. Seing a five of the high rank marines look at him in confusion having never seen him before. He gave a smirk having been very careful over the years with the whitebear pirats, not to have any he marines ever see him, keeping in the shadows when needet be. And to him to just move and sit besidde Whitebear himself. Well, thats just show them that he wasen't some kind of small fry. He was dangerus.

"I just wait and see for now."

* * *

Author Notes.

Alright I think this chasper turnt out pretty good.

I started this chasper making it my goal to at least wright one thousend words, but look at that almost four thousend words, so I'm Pretty prout of it and how it turnt out. Of couse I think it could be better, but it was the bedst I could do.

I have a feeling that I neet to see the marinford arc again to get a little indside information of how the goes so I can get some iders to the chaspers on the way. I'm not to happy aboute that couse then I need to see Ace die again.

Also migt give you a warning now, I never really wrighten any fighting before so the might not be that good.

Your all are also more that welcome to give comments, good or bad (not to bad). Thank for reading. :)


End file.
